


Memeing H0es

by MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Am a BTS trash, Angst, Bullying, ChatFicAU, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Future Relationships, Gray and Erza are K-Mates, Humor, K-pop References, Lotsa kpop references, Lucy is Uni Representative or something idk, Minimal To No Prose, Slow Burn, homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga/pseuds/MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga
Summary: The start of a new session at Yonsei Academy brought a barrage of students from all over the world.In a nutshell, the uni students being bants afYou added Drag0Natsu, GrayOnIce!! and Titanica in WELCOME TO YONSEI!





	Memeing H0es

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chatfic…yeah, enjoy~!

 

_You added **Drag0Natsu** , **GrayOnIce!!** and **Titanica** in **WELCOME TO YONSEI!**_

**LuHeart:** Welcome to uni everyone!

 

 **LuHeart:** I hope you all have liked your stay so far!

 

 **LuHeart:** If you guys have any queries then I am here to help you all adjust!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** can I change ma roommate?

 

 **LuHeart:** Sorry, but all the roommates are allotted on random basis so as to ensure everyone gets along with everyone

 

 **GrayOnIce!!** : I cant change ma roommate?

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** I wanna chng ma roommate 2!!

 

 **LuHeart:** Sorry guys, rules are rules

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** but hes so noisy

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** lol mine is a ghost way 2 quite

 

 **Titanica:** *quiet

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** he threw his stuff all over tha place! HES A PIG!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** eats like one too!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!** : and he dared to insult ma KUMAMON! WTF!! THAS BLASPHEMY!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** AM GONNA SUE HIM!!!

**Drag0Natsu:** Haha u gonna sue him 'cus he insulted a black weird bear

 

 **LuHeart:** Calm down guys

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** WTF did u jus call him!? BLACK WEIRD BEAR!?

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** yah I did!  My roommate has a friggin' collection of thees weird creepy black bears

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** and they are CREEPY! Just like him!

 

 **Titanica** : Are u guys roommates?

 

 **Titanica:** If yes, stfu some people r tryna sleep unlike u punks who have got nthng better to do than annoy people

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** YOU!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** YOU!!

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** YOU!!!!!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** Ha I won

 

 **Drag0Natsu** : YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Drag0Natsu:** keke loser

 

 **Titanica:** STFU U FUCKIN' RETARDS GOOD FOR NTHNG ELEMENTARY SKOOL KIDS!

 

 **Titanica:** If I see one more notif from either 1 of ya, be prepped.

 

**_Titanica_ ** _is offline_

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** that '.' be looking scaryer than annabell

 

**_GrayOnIce!!_ ** _is offline_

**_Drag0Natsu_ ** _is offline_

 

 **LuHeart:** Oh well, I hope you have a good stay!

 

**_LuHeart_ ** _is offline_

_\--_

**Drag0Natsu:** fuk tis am droppin outta here

 

 **LuHeart:** What happened? Is something wrong?

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** good riddance

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** everthng is wrong!

 

 **Titanica:** wus wrong kid? Some1 beat ya up? Do I need to kick some puny ass?

**Drag0Natsu:** they not serve ramyun in cafeteria! Frikkin RAMYUN!

**Drag0Natsu:** who tf dint include god's food in the menu! Lik wtf! Its the holy grail of broke uni students!

 

 **LuHeart:** Am sorry, but I can't help you in this matter

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** jus go an buy sum frm the conveni store dumbo

 

 **GrayOnIce!!:** an dunt ya dare an touch ma stash!

 

 **Titanica:** that means, I don’t need to kick sum puny ass?

 

 **LuHeart:** Please refrain from kicking any ass or you might get punished

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** ya r a savior Gramyun!

 

 **Titanica:** Gramyun wtf lmao

 

**_Titanica_ ** _changed **GrayOnIce!!** 's name to **Gramyun**_

****

**Gramyun:** u aren't gonna leave uni now?

 

 **Drag0Natsu** : noppeee

 

 **Gramyun:** am gonna shoot myself wtf did I do

 

 **Gramyun** : bury ma swagsey body with ma Kumamons

\--

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** Hey @LuHeart @Titanica

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** are thos ur real names

 

 **Gramyun:** course not u fukwit

 

 **Titanica:** its been weeks

 

 **Titanica:** an u still dun kno our names

 

 **Titanica:** lmao

 

 **LuHeart:** Now that you mention it, we haven't all met before

 

 **Gramyun:** no dun u dare

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** LETS ALL MEETUP!!!!!

 

 **Gramyun:** pls dun agre

 

 **LuHeart:** Am in cafeteria

 

 **Titanica:** am there 2

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** ME3!

 

 **Gramyun:** fuk this shit

 

 **Titanica:** where ya at @Gramyun

 

 **Drag0Natsu:** wus ur hair like

 

 **LuHeart:** Are you the pink haired guy with a cat bag? The muffler guy?

 

**_Titanica_ ** _changed **Drag0Natsu** 's name to **BlackP1NK0!**_

 

 **Titanica:** lol

 

 **BlackP1NK0!** : hey!

 

 **Gramyun:** is that a BlackPink reference I see

 

 **Titanica:** yes u did

 

 **Gramyun** : ill be there in a sec dun move

 

 **Titanica** : Taeyang

**Gramyun:** istg I found ma kmate dun u dare go anywhr istg

 

 **BlackP1NK0!:** wus a taeyang?

 

 **Gramyun:** u dint jus

**Gramyun:** U ILLITERATE HOE DUN KNO WHO TF TAEYANG IS!?

 

**_Titanica_ ** _changed **BlackP1NK0!'** s name to **IlliterateHoe**_

 

 **Titanica:** @Gramyun we need ta educate sum fkkers

 

 **LuHeart:** Is that @Gramyun I see

 

 **IlliterateHoe:** why cant I change ma name back!!!!!???

 

 **Titanica:** cus u r a illiterate ho duh

 

 **LuHeart:** I see you @Titanica!!

 

 **LuHeart:** Maybe?

 

 **IlliterateHoe:** wtf they doin

 

 **IlliterateHoe:** r they drunk

 

 **LuHeart:** No alcohol allowed on campus

 

**_Titanica_ ** _changed **Gramyun** 's name to **SwaGray**_

**_Titanica_ ** _changed **Titanica** 's name to **ErZams**_

 

 **SwaGray:** tat wus a ritual

 

 **SwaGray:** tha swag baepsae ritual

 

 **ErZams:** wich an illiterate ho like ya cant undrstnd

 

 **LuHeart:** Can you guys please quiet down

 

 **Luheart:** MA NAME IS LUCY! NOT LUIGI YA ILLITEARTE HO!

 

 **ErZams:** Luigi lmao

 

 **Luheart:** pls don’t

**_ErZams_ ** _changed **LuHeart** 's name to **Luigi**_

 

 **Luigi:** *sighs*

 

 **SwaGray:** Luigi…frm mario?

 

 **ErZams:** Mario…

 

 **SwaGray:** JIN!!

 

 **ErZams:** JIN!

 

 **IlliterateHoe:** am ignring tem

 

 

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oookkay, so as some of you who might be sharing the same fate as me…are aware that…results come out on SUNDAY! WTF MAN NO! WHY!!!! Am so stressed right now with all the uni applications and whatnot…this was ma stress reliever.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it~
> 
> Please commmmmeenntttt…I need them to take me through these horrible days TT-TT
> 
> If ya have any suggestions, dun be shy and type them out >u<


End file.
